


A Johnlock Poem

by affluent_absolution



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I'm at the Governor's school and poems hit me in the feels, M/M, Not a Story, it's a poem, so have a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/affluent_absolution/pseuds/affluent_absolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is a story on here and I've had poems on the brain while I'm here at the Governor's School so I thought you guys might enjoy something a little different!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Johnlock Poem

John

I look at him leaning against the wall,

Out-of-breath, sweaty, ethereal.

Wool coat wrapped around him

Despite the heat of the room.

Dark curls plastered to his forehead,

Eyes avoiding mine.

 

I look at him and laugh.

I can’t help it.

It’s so ridiculous,

So uncommon,

Being pulled from my seat to

Chase after a cab

With no explanation.

 

Bounding over rooftops,

Chasing the bottoms of his feet,

So much faster than my own.

The air rushing past my face,

Cold and shocking,

Reminds me that this is real,

This is real.

 

But now in the tepid air of the flat

The only thing to remind me is our breathing,

Our synchronized laughter.

He meets my eyes just for a second

And he stops laughing.

I do too.


End file.
